A Midsummer Weekend's Dream
by karatekid1018
Summary: Klaine oneshot, a weekend alone at the Anderson's. What will Kurt and Blaine get up to all weekend? And no, it's not what it sounds like! Total fluff, no matter how smutty it just sounded. Klaine, Rated T, so much sweetness you might die. Read and review!


**OMG I JUST HAD TO REPOST BECAUSE I SCREWED UP THE POVS THE WHOLE FREAKING TIME! SORRY IF YOU READ IT ALREADY GUYS!**

**Before you ask, no, this has NOTHING to do with the play or book or whatever the hell it is; just a semi-creative/stupid title for my pointless Klaine oneshot that I'm writing because Klaine is the most adorable thing known to man.**

**One scene is based on art by **_**gogoily**_** on deviantart. If there is any problem with basing one part on your art (if you're even reading this) let me know and I will take this story down immediately.**

**Enjoy!**

It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

Blaine's parents were out for the whole weekend, and Kurt had gotten permission from Burt to stay at his boyfriend's house. Well, more like mansion. The place was a large farmhouse with a spacious, grassy expanse behind it complete with humongous trees and a stable. The stable housed four horses with manes that shined in the sun, and Kurt loved a particular mare, Penny; she was named because of her glimmering copper coat.

The first night was one of the best in Kurt's opinion.

Kurt hopped out of his truck, still in awe of his boyfriend's beautiful house and loving the cool breeze blowing through his hair. He let his eyes slipped closed for a minute before bounding towards the front door and knocking enthusiastically.

"Hey babe!" his boyfriend greeted when he opened the door. Kurt giggled, hopping into Blaine's strong arms and sighing happily, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck.

"Hi baby," Kurt said, pressing kisses onto Blaine's collarbone. "I'm so excited!"

Blaine pushed Kurt away only to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist instead of under his arms, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together sweetly.

"Me too, baby," he muttered when they pulled back, cheeks flushed. "The whole weekend of just us; it's going to be amazing." Kurt smiled shyly, leaning in to kiss Blaine once more before walking inside and into the kitchen, admiring the primitive style his parents decorated the house in.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Blaine asked as he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. A loud growling noise answered him, and Blaine giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. How about some strawberries?"

"Oh, that'd be amazing! Can we eat them outside?" Kurt asked.

"Well," Blaine said in his "knight in shining armor" voice. "We might as well turn this into a full-blown picnic. How about you wash the strawberries and put them in a bowl, and I'll make some good ol' PB and J's?"

"Mm," Kurt hummed, twisting around in Blaine arms to press a lingering kiss to Blaine's lips. "Sounds wonderful."

They got to work, sending flirtatious looks at each other all the while and bumping hips as they worked on their picnic.

"Finished!" Kurt said, dumping the last of the freshly-washed strawberries into a bowl.

"Me too," Blaine said, placing two PB and J's on a plate. "I'll go grab a blanket and then we will head out."

"Perfect," Kurt said, pecking Blaine on the cheek and following Blaine towards the back door, food in hand. Blaine got a blanket from the hall closet before opening the door for Kurt.

Kurt breathed in fresh air and smiled, running across the humongous backyard and stopping at what he thought was the perfect spot. Blaine spread the blanket and sat, Kurt following suit and snuggling next to him.

"I hope you like the sandwiches. I'm really not a good cook," Blaine admitted. Kurt giggled.

"Blaine, you don't need to be a good cook to make a PB and J. A _fetus _could make a PB and J."

Blaine laughed heartily, and Kurt's heart raced; his laugh was beautiful, and so was he.

"And besides, they're delicious. You're a _wonderful _cook," he stressed sweetly, placing a kiss on his jawline before turning back to his sandwich.

"It's strangely cool for July. It feels nice," Blaine said, unbuttoning his light short-sleeved shirt and revealing a tank underneath. The open shirt blew in the cool breeze, and Kurt gulped.

"Blaine," Kurt warned him. "If you keep teasing me, we're not going to have the innocent weekend we promised our parents we would have."

"Sorry," Blaine winced. "Ooh, I have an idea. Come on."

Blaine stood, pulling Kurt to his feet and dragging him across the yard. The sight Kurt was met with was exciting and made him giggle.

"A _tire swing_?" he giggled. "Oh my God, I love these things!"

"Well, care for a ride?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright, climb up."

Blaine helped Kurt climb up, cupping Kurt's ass in one hand and Kurt's side in the other.

"Watch where you put your hands, Anderson," Kurt teased with a smirk.

"Oh, like you mind," Blaine mocked playfully. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Kurt squealed. Blaine ran backwards, tire in hand, before letting Kurt swing. Kurt squealed louder, giggling like a five-year-old.

"HIGHER!" Kurt shouted gleefully. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's adorable childishness.

When Kurt came swinging back, Blaine jumped and landed on the tire, basically straddling Kurt over the rope the tire was attached too.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted, unable to stop smiling goofily. Blaine grinned, pushing them forward with his body and backward when his feet connected with the tree. They both were overcome with giggled and screams of glee. When they started slowing down, they jumped off. Blaine picked Kurt up and spun him around, still laughing.

"You are _such _a child," he chuckled, pulling Kurt closer while Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, but you love me," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips and trailing downward to his neck.

"Kurt…innocent weekend, remember?" Blaine choked out. Kurt chuckled against Blaine's skin, making Blaine shiver from the vibrations.

"Fine, fine. Come on, let's go cuddle on the blanket."

"I like the sound of that," Blaine murmured. With their hands entwined, they strode languidly towards the blanket and lied down. Kurt immediately had his head on Blaine's chest and his arms around Blaine's slim waist. Blaine rested one hand on Kurt's arm and one in Kurt's hair. Their eyes slipped closed in favor of their other senses; smell, touch, and hearing.

Kurt smelled like vanilla to Blaine. His skin and hair were silky and soft and felt perfect under his fingers. He could hear and feel Kurt pressing kisses above his heart while muttering soft "I love you's" and "You're so beautiful's".

Blaine smelled like _Blaine_ to Kurt. A slightly musky but light scent and he loved it. While in Blaine's arms, he was surrounded by that scent. Under his lips, he could hear and feel Blaine's thumping heartbeat as he pressed soft kisses there. He especially loved hearing Blaine mutter soft "I love you too's" and "You're always so beautiful, Kurt's" in response to my own words.

Lying here, with Blaine, just like this, was his future. He knew it, Blaine knew it, hell, the world could know it for all he cared. Kurt loved him, he loved Kurt, and their love is too strong to fade.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" he asked, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"Yes," Kurt murmured into Blaine's chest. "But I want to stay out here a little while longer so I can watch the sunset with you."

"That might just be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said," Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt so they could change their position to watch the sunset.

"No, I think I've been beaten a few times. You've had your fair share of romantic moments. Like this one, of course," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Eh, I am to please, my love," Blaine said mock-humbly. Kurt chuckled, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder as they watched the sun turn red and sink below the horizon.

"That was beautiful," Kurt murmured.

"I wasn't paying attention to it, honestly. There's a much more beautiful thing than the sun, and he's right next to me," Blaine said emotionally. Kurt blushed, smiling shyly.

"See?" he asked. "Romantic. And you said you sucked at romance."

"Apparently I was wrong, then."

"Obviously…come on, let's go upstairs and watch a movie in our PJ's," Kurt said, standing up and offering Blaine his hand. Blaine took it happily, and the two reentered the house.

~oOo~ (POV CHANGE TO KURT'S)

The next morning, I woke up in the best way possible; cuddled up next to Blaine, wearing Blaine's PJ's because I'd forgotten my own, and the sun _not _shining in my eyes like it did in my own room every morning. I could feel Blaine's breath ghosting over his cheeks, which automatically made me grin.

"Baby, wake up," I said, my voice still thick with sleep. "Honey, it's morning."

Blaine groaned, rubbing his eyes before opening them with a smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart. God, what's with us and pet names lately?" Blaine joked.

"Oh, you don't like them my cuddly glitter koala?" I asked, my voice dripping with fake-sweetness.

"OK, now you're just being an ass," Blaine groaned, his head falling back on the pillow. "Can we just stay here all day?"

"Sure, I don't mind in the slightest, obviously. Considering I'm hopelessly in love with you, cuddling is just about my favorite thing ever."

"Better than Vogue?" Blaine asked, pulling me closer.

"Every time."

"And the breadsticks at Breadstix?"

"Definitely, 'cause those things really suck."

"OK…do you like cuddling with me better than you like kissing me?"

"Mm, you got me there, damn you. Must you always find a way to be right?" I murmured.

"Yes. Just like how I'm probably right that you loved waking up next to me this morning."

"Screw you!"

"That's what she said," Blaine sing-songed.

"Oh, shut up…but yes, Blaine, in all honesty, this was the greatest morning of my life. The first thing I woke up to was your heartbeat. It was…_perfect_," I gushed. There was silence, and then a drop of water on my shoulder. I looked up and saw tears streaming down Blaine's face.

"Kurt, babe," he began, sitting up with me following suit. He took both of my hands in his, his eyes swimming with tears and emotions. "I love you so much. And…what you just said about waking up to my heartbeat…it's not my heartbeat you woke up to. It's yours, because I don't own my heart anymore. _You _do. You have rightful ownership of my heart, baby, and of me. I'm yours, and you're mine, and…every time I'm with you, any pain I'm feeling just melts away. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kurt. I want _every _morning to be like this. I know we're too you to get married, of course, but…this is my promise."

And then there was a black velvet box in his hand, and my vision was too blurry with tears to see his beautiful eyes. I wiped my own away, and then his as he continued.

"I love you _so much _Kurt, so much that it hurts. And this is my promise to you." He flipped the box open, and I gasped; there was a sparkling silver band inside, slim and thankfully not expensive looking, because I didn't want Blaine to spend too much on me.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I promise to love you until the day I die. I promise to never hurt you, to never even _conceive _of leaving you because it's a physical impossibility. This ring symbolizes my love for you and a promise to replace it with a real engagement ring one day, when we're in New York and you're a famous fashion designer and I'm an English teacher. I have a lot of dreams Kurt; dreams of my career, and my future house, even the name of my future dog. But Kurt…my biggest dream is my future life with you, and this ring, if you accept it, is a promise to make it a reality." I wiped my tears away with a shocked chuckle, my eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"_Yes_," I murmured, jumping into Blaine's arms. "Yes, of _course, _Blaine. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt." I pressed my lips hard against Blaine's before pulling back and allowing Blaine to slip the ring on my left ring finger. I admired it for a minute before making good on Blaine's offer of staying in bed all day. We lay back on the pillows, a mess of tangled limbs and soft kisses before we both succumbed to sleep.

That day, I dreamt of Blaine and our future.

**I'm not sure how satisfied I am of the ending. You decide!**

** Review?**


End file.
